baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
December 20
1800s 1900s-1940s * 1921 - At the major league meetings, the AL votes to return to the best-of-seven World Series the NL votes to keep it best-of-nine. Judge Landis casts the deciding vote, and the best-of-seven format is reinstated. * 1926 - Rogers Hornsby, who batted .317 and managed the Cardinals to the World Championship in 1926, is traded to the Giants for shortstop Frankie Frisch and Jimmy Ring. While the trade of future Hall of Famers is highly unpopular in St. Louis, Frisch will become a fan favorite and bat .300 or better in seven of his next eight seasons while successfully managing the team for six years. Hornsby will bat .361, .387, and .380 over the next three seasons while bouncing between the Giants, Braves, and Cubs. * 1929 - Bill Carrigan has had enough of managing the Boston Red Sox. He quits, and Heinie Wagner signs on for a year. * 1940 - Connie Mack acquires controlling interest in the Athletics from the Shibe family at the price of $42,000. 1950s-1970s 1980s-1990s 2000s Births * 1852 - Herm Doscher, played for the Troy Trojans * 1853 - Jack Manning, played for the Boston Red Caps * 1856 - Stovey, Harry * 1866 - Gormley, Joe * 1869 - McCauley, Bill * 1876 - Williams, Jimmy * 1878 - Hall, Bob * 1879 - Moskiman, Doc * 1880 - Wade, Ham * 1881 - Rickey, Branch * 1885 - Baumann, Paddy * 1885 - Wilhoit, Joe * 1886 - Berger, Joe * 1888 - Merkle, Fred * 1892 - Jones, Deacon * 1894 - Henline, Butch * 1897 - Dowd, Snooks * 1899 - Pipgras, George * 1900 - Hartnett, Gabby * 1902 - Yowell, Carl * 1904 - Davis, Spud * 1908 - McLarney, Art * 1910 - Chapman, Calvin * 1912 - Irwin, Tommy * 1915 - Felderman, Marv * 1920 - Gonzalez, Julio * 1923 - Dunlap, Grant * 1930 - Herriage, Troy * 1931 - Becquer, Julio * 1936 - Pfister, Dan * 1940 - Tillotson, Thad * 1943 - Noriega, John * 1944 - Mason, Don * 1945 - Lampard, Keith * 1945 - Colbert, Vince * 1948 - Norris, Jim * 1949 - Gamble, Oscar * 1949 - Cooper, Cecil * 1951 - Hart, Mike * 1953 - Moskau, Paul * 1957 - Laskey, Bill * 1960 - DeLeon, Jose * 1965 - Ramsey, Fernando * 1966 - Mutis, Jeff * 1971 - Valdes, Marc * 1974 - Ojeda, Augie * 1976 - Huff, Aubrey Deaths * 1897 - Brown, Willard * 1917 - Calihan, Will * 1924 - Woulfe, Jimmy * 1934 - Wilson, Parke * 1944 - Zacher, Elmer * 1950 - Yerkes, Carroll * 1960 - Dowd, Kip * 1962 - Luskey, Charlie * 1963 - McNamara, Dinny * 1965 - Lyons, Al * 1966 - Farrell, Doc * 1971 - Fitzsimmons, Tom * 1972 - Hartnett, Gabby * 1980 - Knode, Mike * 1984 - Marquez, Gonzalo * 1984 - Slayton, Steve * 1984 - McLarney, Art * 1984 - Christensen, Cuckoo * 1986 - DeSa, Joe * 1987 - Eisenhart, Jake * 1991 - Finney, Hal * 1991 - Williams, Don * 1993 - Mackiewicz, Felix * 1994 - Wellman, Bob * 1994 - Crawford, Larry